Wrong Name, Wrong Time
by M00NW0LF51
Summary: If there was one thing she regretted from her life so far, it would be that she hadn't told him her real name. This story is a Soulmate Tattoo AU
1. Introduction

CHAPTER ONE

If there was one thing she regretted from her life so far, it would be that she never told him her real name.

When she met Elijah, she was ecstatic; and why wouldn't she have been? She had just met the owner of the name that was written on her wrist. There was a slight problem though. She had introduced herself by her fake name.

Even though she blamed herself, it was hardly her fault. What vampire wouldn't be wary of another? As she got to know him though, she deeply regretted her mistake.

There were several times she thought of telling her soul mate about her slip up, but every time she did something got in the way. This time, she decided, nothing will.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Bella, as some would call her, met Elijah at a small street bar in New Orleans in the late 1700s. Elijah had noticed her first. He had seen she was a vampire and walked over to her.

"Hello madam." Said Elijah. " I happened to see you in the bar and couldn't help but notice I'd never seen you here before."

"Pleased to meet you sir. My name is Isabella." Bella said as she curtseyed.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Elijah Mikealson." Replied Elijah.

Hearing his name, Bella looked up from the floor only to lock eyes with the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. In that moment, she realized two things.

One, she had just met her soulmate.

Two, he didn't know it was her.

* * *

As they sparked up a conversation, Bella quickly realized why Elijah was her soulmate. They held all the same common interests. Their conversation flowed smoother than any other conversation she had ever had in her life.

However, time passed too quickly. As their conversation went on she realized the time, and quickly exclaimed, "Oh no! It's nearly 9 o'clock! Good evening, Elijah. Maybe we'll run into each other again one day." Without giving him time to respond, Bella quickly exited the bar.

* * *

 **Hi people. So I'm new to the whole writing thing, and I just wanted to see if I should continue this story. Does anyone want me to continue? Please leave a comment if so.** (AN: For those who are just now reading the story, I definitely finished it.)

 **Adios, from Moony**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! A lot more people liked this than I had expected!**

 **I just want to say thank you to traceybuie and .7334 for the encouraging reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Twilight.**

* * *

The second time Bella "met" Elijah was through his brother, Niklaus. In her travels around the world, she had run into Nik in London, about 10 years after she had met Elijah. Not making a connection between the two, she quickly became friends and traveled with the younger Mikealson boy.

After traveling together for several years, Niklaus had decided to return to New Orleans. He, of course, asked his new friend to come along.

"Nia!" Called Niklaus. After staying with him several years, Bella had told him her name, of course.

"Yes Nik?" Answered Bella from the bottom of the house, "What is it?"

"I've decided to return to my city, would you care to tag along?" Came the reply from the upstairs.

Bella thought for a second, then said "Why not? Sure, Id love to go."

And away they went. When they reached the Mikealson Manor, Niklaus suddenly stopped her.

"Nia," he asked, " Are you sure you want to be here? I have old, deep seated rivalries with all of my family, and they may take them out on you."

"Of course I want to be here, Nik! I am your friend, and I am going to help you retake your city." Bella replied "Who knows," she mumbled to herself, "Maybe I'll even meet up with some old friends."

With her confirmation, they entered the house.

* * *

 **So I'm not exactly sure of an exact "update schedule" yet, but I can say that I will be posting pretty regularly.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, Moony.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Twilight.**

* * *

As they entered the house, the first thing Bella noticed was how spotless the house was. It almost seemed too clean, the way it shined. As she looked around, her arms started to feel heavy because of the bags she was carrying. Seeing her discomfort, Klaus led her to a room, then went to his own to return his stuff. As she was leaving her room to talk to Niklaus, a young man and a certain well dressed original walked through the door.

"As I said Marcel, Niklaus should be returning soon." Said Elijah as he looked around. "Actually, it seems he's already here. Welcome back, Niklaus."

"It's good to be back brother." Klaus replied as he walked towards the two. "How are you, Marcel? Where is Rebekah?"

"I'm well. This morning Rebekah said something about going to town, so I assume she's at one of the shops down at the square." Marcel replied, as he shook Klaus's hand. As he inhaled, he realized something was wrong. "Who else is here with you, Nik?" He asked with a sense of curiosity on his breath.

"That would be me," Bella said as she walked down the hall towards the three that were gathered. "Pleased to meet you, Marcel. I'm Isabella." As she introduced herself, Elijah's face lit up with recognition.

"Hello again, Miss Isabella. How have you been since we last met?"

Bella froze and slowly turned from talking to Marcel to look into the eyes of her soulmate.

* * *

 **So I think I'm going to start making the chapters longer. Should I?**

 **From, Moony**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Twilight, or The Originals.**

* * *

Hello Elijah, fancy meeting you here," she said as she looked at him. Turning towards Klaus, she asked "Nik, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

As they walked into the other room, Isabella began to speak in hushed tones.

"Now that we're in private, I would like to make a request. Nik, I do not want anyone here to know my real name. My name is something that isn't common knowledge, and I would like it to stay that way for now." Bella said as she walked towards the window. "I promise, I do have my reasons, but I can't tell you them now for fear others would find out."

"I understand Nia, but-" As he was replying a door slammed at the entrance to the house. "And that would be Rebekah. Would you like to meet her?"

With that issue settled, they walked out the room to Rebekah.

* * *

After the two girls met, they became close friends. However, Isabella soon realized that it was time for her to take up her travels again. Coming to a decision, she started writing two letters. One, to Klaus, and the second to Rebekah, Marcel, and Elijah as a whole.

"Dear Nik,

I am sorry I cannot say goodbye in person, but I know you would not let me leave if I did. I'm going to a small place in Washington next, I think. I traced some of my descendants to a group of people there. Once I get settled I will send you the address so we can still speak.

I know I promised you an explanation the day we got here, so here it is. I am one of the unfortunate few to have met the name on my wrist. In the meeting, I did not tell him my real name; and I deeply regret it. I, however, need to get over the fact myself and tell them, not you. Yes, my soulmate is someone you know. Maybe if you come to visit me in Washington I'll explain further.

Goodbye Nik,

I'll talk to you soon."

Bella's second letter was not at detailed and pretty as the first. It simply apologized for leaving without saying goodbye, and gave them her promise of her address once she got where she was going.

* * *

 **So, I forgot to mention; Bella was changed in the early 1300s. Also, thank you so much for the encouraging reviews.**

 **Thanks, from Moony.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own TVD, Originals, or Twilight.**

* * *

It had been ten years since she had seen the Mikealson family. The last time Isabella had seen them was in the late 1800s; before the turn of the century. Deciding to go see them, Bella made her way back to New Orleans.

Going to see them however, was not her only purpose. Bella had decided to tell Elijah the truth. When she arrived in New Orleans, she started to make her way to the Mikealson Mansion.

After going to the house and finding it vacant, she went to the quarter, hoping to find answers.

Had they moved? If so, why hadn't they told her? These were the questions she asked herself as she made her way to the Abattoir. Entering the house, she called out to Marcel.

"Marcel! Are you here?" She called into the dark house.

"Bella?" Marcel asked with disbelief as he walked out of the shadows. "Why are you... here? No offense, I mean I certainly don't mind the company, but the Mikealsons left the quarter years ago." He said with a certain edge to his voice.

"I realize they left," she said with an offended tone to her voice, "but why did they leave you here? I thought you were a part of the family."

"I did too, but they left me behind. Did they not inform you of their move?"

"No, they did not."

* * *

Isabella stayed in the Abattoir with Marcel for the next fifty years. She helped him become king of the quarter, and in return, he helped her come to terms with the loss of not only her family, but her soulmate.

* * *

 **So, theres the latest chapter. I, apparently, am going to be updating pretty regularly. I do have a question though. Should I continue with Bella's story, or should I have Elijah's perspective as well?**

 **Till next chapter, from Moony.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, The Originals, or Twilight**

* * *

In the early 1950s, Bella became tired of New Orleans. She was bored of routine she had worked into, so she decided to leave.

Bella travelled for a year around the states before deciding to go to college. She was currently in Virginia, so she decided to go to Whitmore. As she walked on campus after signing up, she ran into another vampire.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she got up, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Thats all right," The man said as he helped her, "I'm Damon."

"I'm Bella," She said as he shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella. You need help finding your way around?"

"Yes please," she said gratefully, "I can't seem to find my dorm."

Over the next few years, the two vampires became close friends. They ended up in the same classes, and told each other everything. When Damon was caught by the Augustine Society, Bella searched day and night until she could rescue him. Their time in college however, came to an end.

In the late 1960s Bella and Damon parted ways with the promise to keep in touch with each other. They met up every few years, and kept up to date with each other on their lives.

In the early 2000s, Bella decides to go back to Washington to see how her descendants are.

* * *

 **So, I've decided to write another story after this thats Elijah's point of view. That way, I won't be going back and forth in this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own TVD, The Originals, or Twilight.**

* * *

On January 10th of 2005, Bella moved to Forks, Washington under the name of Isabella Swan.

On January 18th, Bella Swan enrolled and began her first of high school in years. On the same day, Bella met Edward Cullen. With Edward Cullen, Bella thought she could be happy again. He wasn't her soulmate, but they could be happy. She also found a family in his; it all ended abruptly though.

On September 16th of 2005, Edward and his family left Bella. This loss took her back to such a bad time she shut down emotionally.

On September 18th of 2005, Bella arrived in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Upon arriving in Mystic Falls, Bella went straight to the Salvatore mansion. Sensing two vampires in the building, she opened the door with caution.

"Damon?" She called out, "Are you here?"

"Yeah," he replied as he walked down the stairs, "That you Bella?"

"Yessir," she answered. "Now where do I put my bags?"

"You're staying?" he asked as he grabbed her bags and led her up to the guest room.

"Yup. Now, where do I go to get a drink around here?"

"There's a bar in town," he said as he stared at her, "You sure you're Bella?"

"No," she deadpanned, "I'm Beyonce."

"Alright miss sarcastic, lets go."

* * *

 **So, Bella's having some difficulties with life right now. The story will soon be coming to an end, however, that means Elijah's POV will be coming out. I think there will be maybe three or four more chapters, maybe less though.**

 **Bella arrived in Mystic Falls right after season 4 starts and Klaus is in his body. I know its not completely aligned with the timeline in TVD, but its easier to write it this way for me. I don't think I will include the hunters or Silas in this story, just FYI.**

 **Also, yes, Bella did flip the switch.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight, TVD, or The Originals.**

* * *

As they reached the bar, Damon noticed a certain someone in there that shouldn't be.

"Klaus?" he asked as he shielded Bella from view, "How are you alive?"

"You should really ask your friendly neighborhood witch for the answer to that one. Who's that behind you?" said Klaus as he tried to look around Damon.

"Well look who it is," Bella said as she walked around Damon to the bar. "Why you here? Making friends you're going to leave behind without any form of contact?" She said with no emotion.

"Bella, do you know Klaus?" Damon asked as Klaus also asked a question.

"Nia? Is that you?"

"I don't go by that name anymore Klaus." Bella replied. "And yes, I used to know him Damon." Bella then sat at the bar and ordered a drink; she was rapidly becoming bored with the situation.

While Damon was concerned with Bella's past connections with Klaus, Klaus was more worried about Bella. In all the time he had known her, Bella had never been so, emotionless. As he thought that, it clicked within his brain.

"Bella," he started with a concerned tone that surprised even Damon, "Did you flip the switch?"

"So what if I did? You didn't care about me before, what makes you think you have any influence in my life now?"

"Bella, I think we should leave." Damon said as he watched her eerily emotionless behavior.

"Why should I leave, Damon?" She asked as she sipped on her drink, "I'm just trying to get a drink. If Klaus has a problem with it, he can leave. On second thought," she began, "Lets go." As she got up, she turned to Klaus and spoke again. "Don't even think of compelling me, Niklaus." She said with almost disgust coating her words, "I'm on vervain." With that, the two friends left the bar.

* * *

Inside the bar, however, Klaus was having a conversation on the phone.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls." Klaus practically demanded.

"Well hello to you too brother," Elijah started as he talked into the phone, "What problem have you caused now that I need to come and deal with?"

"There's a vampire from my past here that could have a vendetta against us, and I don't want them to hurt anyone. I'm also not sure how to deal with the situation."

"And why do I need to be there?" Elijah asked as he thought about what could cause his brother to act this way.

"Trust me, you'll want to be here. If you arrive and want nothing to do with the situation, I will leave town with you and never come back."

"I'll be there in two days. Can you handle the situation for that long?" Elijah said in a condescending tone to his brother.

"Probably. Get here quick." With that, Klaus hung up.

* * *

 **So, things are happening. I know some of y'all really wanted Elijah back in the picture.**

 **Just an FYI, my schools starting to pick up again and I may not be able to post as much.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight, the originals, or** **tvd.**

* * *

The next morning, Klaus called Damon.

"Hello?" Damon asked groggily, as if he had just woken up.

"Hello Damon," Klaus said with a bored tone in his voice, "We need to talk."

"Hold up," Damon said as he stared at his phone, "First off, no. Actually, wait. How did you even get my number?"

"I have my ways." Klaus stated. "Anyway, you need to keep a close eye on Bella. She obviously doesn't trust me enough to be around her, so I need you to do it. Bella without emotions is the last thing we need."

"I'm not gonna ignore the fact that you somehow got the number to my phone that my _brother_ doesn't even know I have," Damon began, "but Imma put that aside for now. Why should I help you? How do you even know Bella?"

"I met Bella a long time ago. She became part of my family; Rebekah even liked her. That's not the point though. In case you haven't realized yet, Bella without emotions is a really bad thing. She is the most compassionate person I have ever met, and she turned her emotions off. Keep an eye on her until I can get help." With that command, Klaus hung up and left Damon to figure out what just happened.

* * *

On the other side of town, Bella was back in the Grill. She sat there drinking until a certain blonde original walked into the bar.

"Bella?" Rebekah asked, astonished, "Is that you?"

"What is it with people this week? Do I look like Beyonce to you Rebekah?" Bella asked harshly as she set her drink down. "All I wanna do is be left alone but all anyone wants to do is annoy me, so what can I do for you?"

"Bella, first off, I'm so glad you're here. Second, I would have contacted you after we left New Orleans, but Klaus daggered me. When I was undaggered I couldn't find you. And thirdly, you flipped your switch didn't you?"

"Yes Rebekah, I did. Since I can't seem to get you to leave, you want to join me for a drink?"

"Why not, sure." replied Rebekah as she sat down. She quickly had to leave though, as she had previous plans already made for the day.

* * *

After searching for hours, Damon finally found Bella drinking at the falls.

"Did you steal my scotch?" Damon asked as he walked into the clearing. "Not cool, Bella."

"Can you leave me alone for five minutes Damon? You've been following me all day." Bella exclaimed as she looked at him.

"You're obviously not in the best state right now Bella. Why don't we go back to my place, and you can tell me what happened." Damon tried convincing her.

"How do I know you won't ambush me with vervain or something and get me to try and flip my switch back on?" Bella accused.

"We can stay here if you want." Damon replied as he sat next to her.

"Alright, but if you try and get me to flip the switch, I'm leaving."

"Thats fair."

* * *

"And thats what happened." Bella finished her story off with. "His family left me just like Nik's did, and it pushed me to the breaking point. This was your plan though, wasn't it? Get me to talk about the breaking point in the hopes I'd flip the switch back. It was brilliant, it worked." She sighed as she got up off the ground. "Well, I'm grateful, but I kinda need some alone time right now. Ill meet you back at the mansion in a couple hours, okay?"

With that, Bella ran off into the woods, leaving Damon alone in the clearing.

* * *

Back at his place, Damon thought over the information he just received. Not only was his best friend Bella like family with the Originals, her soulmate was one of them? It was just too crazy. Maybe with Bella back in all of their lives though, the Originals would go back to how they were in her story. One could only hope.

* * *

 **The story is coming to an end soon, but as I wrote this, I realized I wanted to add more than three or four more chapters. So, its got a couple more left.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, the originals, or twilight.**

 **So, I realized couple things as I was writing and thought I'd clear them up, cuz I know some people have been wondering or have noticed these things.**

 **One, Bella is a little OOC, but thats because she has a very different past from regular Bella.**

 **Another thing is that Damon is the only one who knows who Bella's soulmate actually is. I realize I didn't make that clear, and I** **apologize.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

After leaving the clearing, Bella headed to where she thought Klaus's house was. She knew she was wrong in the way she had acted, and she wanted to apologize; even if she hadn't completely forgiven him.

"Hello?" she called out as she knocked on the door. "Anybody there?"

"Hold on," came a shout from inside the house, "I'm heading towards the door. How can I help you?" asked Kol Mikaelson as he opened the door.

"Oh," She said as she looked at him, "You're not Niklaus. Is he here?"

"Yeah, hold on. You can come in. You sure you wanna see my brother though? I'm much more fun to be around," she shook her head as he gestured her inside. "NIK," he yelled into the house, "A pretty girl is here to talk to you."

Niklaus appeared at the door.

"Bella?" He asked with surprise.

"Yeah, it's me." She said as she looked down. "Can I speak to you outside?"

* * *

"So you flipped the switch back?" Klaus asked with concern coating his voice as they walked.

"Yeah, I did." Bella said, arms crossed as she looked at the ground. "So I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Nia, I mean Bella," Klaus began as he continued to walk, "There really isn't anything to say sorry for. You said the things that were on your mind. I cannot fault you for that. I can, however, offer you an explanation for what happened."

"Please do."

"In the late 1800s or the early 1900s, I don't really remember that well, Mikael found us. He followed us for years after we ran, and I didn't want to put you in-" he paused suddenly, his concern growing as he took in Bella's stance. Bella stood rigid, while holding her forearm tightly.

"Bella," he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Has your tattoo ever burned?"

"No," he stated as he moved closer, "But I have heard stories. Supposedly, it happens when mates have been separated for extreme lengths of time, and are getting close to each other again."

Bella's face was marred with worry by the time he continued.

"Nia," he started, almost rapidly, l "There is only one person you've ever known that you've been separated from long enough for your tattoo to burn who's coming into town today-"

"Please don't, Nik-"

"Nia," Klaus began as he looked her in the eyes, "Is Elijah your soulmate?"

* * *

 **So there it is! Elijah has finally come back!**

 **I also have come to the conclusion that I will most likely only post on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and the Weekends; when life permits.**

 **Annnnnndddd, I have a question. I think I'm going to end this with one to two more chapters, so should the last chapter be in Elijah's POV?**

 **Till the next chapter, Moony**


	12. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Twilight, or The , things are gonna happen this chapter. Just FYI.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the encouraging reviews I get every chapter. I really enjoy them and I am grateful for them.**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

As she got ready to respond, a car heading towards the house interrupted her train of thought.

"Ahh," said Klaus, "Here he comes now. Come along Nia, time to fess up." As he started walking back towards the house, he noticed something; Bella remained paralyzed in the same spot. "Nia, come on. You're literally about five steps away from happiness. What is stopping you?"

"What if he hates me Nik? What if he hates the fact I ran away for so long? I can't bear that disappointment and rejection; I just can't." She said as she started to cry. "I'm already broken."

"Niehabella," Klaus reprimanded as he walked back towards her. "You are not broken. The fact that you're still here shows how strong of a person you are. While we may not like each other, I do know my brother. He will fall for you instantly. Now go get your soulmate, he's right around the corner." With that, Klaus grabbed her arm and started dragging Bella towards the house.

"If you're going to make me do this Nik, at least let me go to where I'm staying to freshen up." Bella complained.

"The only way you're leaving right now is if I come with you." Klaus stated stubbornly. "You don't get to run again."

"All right, but try not to start a fight when we get there, alright?"

"I can't promise that sweetheart, those Salvatore's are extremely obnoxious."

"Nik," Bella warned with a reprimanding tone.

"All right all right let's go." Klaus said.

As she entered the house, she immediately went over to Damon to explain where she had been.

"Damon I'm so sorry. I completely forgot I promised to meet you here!" She exclaimed as she walked over to him. "I was at the Mikaelson's and I got distracted."

"It's all good Bella. I'm actually fixing to head out, so I'll see to you tomorrow."

"Alright Damon, see ya. Klaus you can come in, you know." She informed her friend as she walked upstairs. "I promise I will come back down within the next 30 minutes."

Damon sighed as he went out the door; having an original in his house couldn't end well.

"Alright Nik, we can leave now." Bella proclaimed as she skipped down the stairs.

"Let's go then!" Klaus said exuberantly as he walked out the door.

"Well someone's excited," Bella said as she climbed in the car. "You might even be more excited than I am," she teased.

"Listen," Klaus began, "It's not everyday you get to see your best friend and your brother meet their soulmate."

"You're right," Bella agreed. "Well let's go!"

As they got there, Klaus practically dragged Bella out of the car and into the house.

"Hello Elijah!" Klaus greeted with an oddly chirpy voice as he entered the house. "We have a guest. I believe you've met her before. Elijah, meet Bella, or should I say-"

"Niehabella," Elijah marveled as he walked towards her.

* * *

 **So Elijah's finally back! Yay! Any who, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews again and to inform all those reading of the story changes/ events and stuff.**

 **I believe I'm going to write another chapter from Bella's (sort of) perspective then switch over to Elijah's for the epilogue. If anyone likes that idea or has any better suggestions for an ending, please let me know; cuz this is the best I got.**

 **Well, till next chapter, Moony.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sooo, I am at an impasse. I can't decide how I want the story to end. There are two choices, and I'd really like to hear ya'lls input because I'm honestly lost. Its either I write the conclusion to this one, or I make a sequel and end it here. Im kind of leaning towards the latter, but I need another opinion. I made a poll for my account, so please go check that out and vote.**

 **Adios, and I hope to see y'all soon, Moony.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, I've decided on what I'm going to do. The story is going to continue, but from Elijah's point of view. It's gonna be a little different, but you'll see.**

 **Any who, I do not own Twilight, TVD, or The Originals.**

* * *

Elijah, as most would call him, met Bella at a small street bar in New Orleans in the late 1700s. He had seen her from across the bar, and had noticed she was a vampire.

"Hello madam," he said. "I happened to see you in the bar and couldn't help but notice I'd never seen you here before."

"Pleased to meet you sir. My name is Isabella." Bella said to him as she curtseyed."

"The pleasure is mine." Elijah said as he studied her. "I am Elijah Mikaelson."

Bella suddenly looked into his eyes, and his un-beating heart stopped. It was his soulmate. As he stared into her eyes, he knew she was the one. There was one problem, however.

Why didn't she tell him her name?

* * *

As they started a conversation, Elijah quickly came to the conclusion of why _they_ were soulmates. The two held all the same interests. They could hold a smooth, flowing conversation.

Time, however, passed too quickly. Elijah saw Bella glance at her watch, then say words that shattered his heart.

"Oh no! It's nearly 9 o'clock! Good evening, Elijah. Maybe we'll run into each other again one day." With that, she ran out the door before he could say anything.

* * *

 **Well, you probably get how its gonna continue now. I plan on continuing this way until the story end.**

 **Well, see ya next chapter,**

 **Moony.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Twilight, or The Originals.**

* * *

The second time Elijah saw her was, oddly enough, through his brother. After searching the world for over 20 or so years, she walked into his house with Niklaus.

* * *

He had just entered the front door to his house when he met her again.

"As I said Marcel, Niklaus should be returning soon." He reminded as he walked through the door. "Actually, it seems he's already here. Welcome back, Niklaus."

"Its good to be back brother," Klaus had replied nonchalantly as he walked towards Marcel and Elijah. "How are you, Marcel? Where is Rebekah?"

"I'm well," Marcel began his reply, "This morning Rebekah said something about going to town, so I assume she's at one of the shops down ant the square." he said as he shook Klaus's hand. "Who else is here with you, Nik?" He asked in a tone that made Elijah worry.

Elijah's world, however, slowed as he heard and saw the beauty that had haunted his mind for years walk down the hall and speak.

"That would be me," his Bella replied as she walked down the hallway towards the group that had gathered at the door. "Pleased to meet you, Marcel. Im Isabella." Not wanting to miss his chance, Elijah spoke.

"Hello again, Miss Isabella. How have you been since we last met?" With those words, he saw his soulmate freeze and turn towards him to look him in the eyes.

* * *

 **So, apparently I can't keep to a schedule of posting _at all_. I guess ill just post whenever, but I'll try to post at least three times a week.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello people. So I know a lot of people are reading my story, and I'm really thankful that this many people are. However, I won't be able to post for at least a week.**

 **I recently broke a bone in my arm. This makes it extremely difficult to write, type, and do things in general. It should be healed in a couple weeks, but until then I won't be able to write as often, or possibly at all until then.**

 **Thank you for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience, Moony.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back! My arm has healed to the point that I can move it without pain, so I've started writing again. To make up for "lost time", I've written a couple chapters, and I'm working on a part from Elijah's time away from Bella.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Twilight, or The Originals.**

* * *

Elijah watched his soulmate as she struggled with her words.

"Hello Elijah," Bella began almost hesitantly. "Fancy meeting you here."

He started to respond, but she had already turned to his brother.

"Nik," she started, surprising Elijah, "Can I talk with you in the other room for a moment?"

As Elijah thought over the fact that his soulmate was close enough to his brother to call him a name he only let his family use, Niklaus and Bella had slipped into the other room.

* * *

Elijah conversed lightly with Marcel as he waited for the two to exit the room. His soulmate was finally within reach after so many years of searching for her, and he wouldn't let her go; not if he could help it anyway.

As soon as he had decided to go interrupt his brother's conversation with Bella, a certain sibling of his stormed into the house and slammed the door.

Rebekah started a rant as soon as she came in the door. Elijah, however, wasn't interested. The only thing he was interested in was his soulmate as she walked back out of the room.

As his sister and his future met, he knew they would be close friends.

* * *

 **So, I know it isn't much, but here's one chapter. The next one will be up shortly, and then the next. After that, I will try and post when I can. I'm going on vacation soon, so I don't know when Ill post.**


	18. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, The Originals, or Twilight.****

* * *

Nearly half a year after Bella entered his life again, Elijah entered the family home to find the inhabitants in shambles. His sister sat in the dining room, clutching to a piece of paper while mumbling,

"No, this didn't happen."

His brother, however, was up in his drawing room, and Elijah heard a sound coming from there he would never expect; his brother was crying. Not understanding what could cause such a reaction in his siblings, Elijah quickly walked over to Rebekah and asked what was wrong.

"Bekah," he hesitantly started, "what has happened?"

"She's gone. Bella has left, and she didn't say goodbye in person."

Hearing this, Elijah froze. His soulmate had run from his grasp again, and all she had left was a note saying goodbye. In the one year he had, he didn't even get the chance to get to know his soulmate; much less become friends.

* * *

After a few months, the Mikaelson house seemed to return to the normal routine; minus Bella of course. Elijah had heard that Bella had settled somewhere in Washington for the moment from Klaus, but he had ignored it and continued to work on making the quarter a functioning, peaceful, place to live. After falling back into a routine, however, the somewhat peace that the family held was sent into chaos.

Mikael had been spotted in the Quarter. Klaus became paranoid. Elijah finally convinced him to leave the house weeks after Mikael had been spotted. The three siblings and Marcel were going to the opera house. This family venture outside their home did not go pleasantly, however.

Mikael showed up and burned down the Opera house with Marcel inside; Elijah and his siblings barely escaped.

Niklaus, worrying for Bella's safety after what happened ordered his family to cease any contact with her until Mikael was dealt with. Not wanting to risk his soulmate's safety, Elijah agreed.

* * *

 **So the last chapter was a little short, but this ones a bit longer. The more dialogue in the story, however, the more content. Right now I'm filling in the backstory from Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson's perspectives. The chapters probably won't start to get longer until I get close to caught up with Bella's perspective. Sorry. Anyhow, I'll probably be posting a couple times a week again. Honestly, I just finished finals so my brain is fried. I probably won't post for the next couple days because I just wanna relax. I'm also going on vacation soon, so I don't know when I'll be posting or if I will at all. I will try and keep y'all informed though.**


	19. Chapter 18

Hey! So I know its been forever since I posted. Sorry for keeping y'all waiting so long. Basically as soon as I got home from a family trip, I found out I had to have surgery. I'm ok now, it just took a lot out of me and now I'm kind of loopy. On the bright side, I should have lots of time to post, so yay! Anyway, to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Twilight, or The Originals.

* * *

After years and years of anger and resentfulness towards his brother, Elijah received a call that changed his life forever; even if he didn't know it yet.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls." Elijah hears his brother demand through the phone.

"Well hello to you too brother," Elijah replied with as he sat down, phone in hand. "What problem have you caused now that I need to come and deal with?"

Klaus responded with, "There's a vampire from my past here that could have a vendetta against us, and I don't want them to hurt anyone. I'm also not sure how to deal with the situation."

"And why do I need to be there?" Elijah questioned.

"Trust me," Klaus started his reply with, "You'll want to be here. If you arrive and want nothing to do with the situation, I'll leave town with you and never come back."

With those words, Elijah knew something was up. His brother would not leave the town unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'll be there in two days." Elijah stated as he started packing up his belongings. "Can you handle the "situation" for that long?"

"Probably." Klaus said in an uncertain tone, "Get here quick."

As Elijah was about to respond, he heard the tell tale click of the phone signaling he had been hung up on. With this, he sighed and continued getting ready for his journey to Mystic Falls.

* * *

So, if any of y'all want to please review and tell me your thoughts so far. I'm getting close to the end of the story, and I'd like to know y'alls opinions.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello readers!**

 **First off, I'd like to start this chapter off with an apology. I am extremely sorry. I know I promised to post more often then stopped. I had summer camp, then school started, and things got busy really quickly.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to respond to some comments.**

 **traceybuie: Yes, this was a time skip backwards. I stopped at the point where Bella finally runs into Elijah again and started over from Elijah's point of view. (Also, I'm glad you like the story.)**

 **Paul'sWolfGirl2016: ^^^. I repeated several things when rewriting things through Elijah's point of view that I thought were necessary. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

As Elijah entered Mystic Falls, a sudden pain in his arm caused him to veer off to the side of the road. Frantically, he pulled up his sleeve to check and his suspicion was correct. Niehabella was nearby.

* * *

As soon as he arrived at Niklaus's house, Elijah frantically started to search for Niehabella. She was not there. Seeing this, Elijah decided to bring his things inside. He quickly finished his task, and made the decisions to call his brother. Right before he pressed call, footsteps could be heard heading towards the house. Hearing them, /spanspan style="font-size: large;"Elijah headed towards the entryway right as the door opened. He stood in shock.

"Niehabella?" He asked.

* * *

 **And thats It! Jk, I have most of the next chapter written and will post it within the next hour or so. (no promises though, we all know what happened last time.)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Lets just get right into the story, shall we?**

* * *

Elijah, quickly getting over his shock, started moving towards Bella when something happened. For the first time in over 1000 years, Elijah tripped; and fell right at her feet. And so, the two soulmates began their lives together.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. It was a very cheesy way to end it but it was the only way I decided was fitting. If you look at my profile page or whatever, you may see a thing to check out thats pretty cool.**

 **Before I sign off of this story forever, I just have to say thank you. Having so many people read and like my story has inspired me to pursue writing more and I'm extremely grateful to everyone reading for that.**

 **Well, goodbye Wrong Name, Wrong Time readers. Maybe I'll see you on my next story.**

 **Goodbye for now, Moony.**


End file.
